


深夜造访

by cindyfxx



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Male Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Pre-Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers, Shadowbringers SpoilersFinal Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Spoilers, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 15:00:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21478261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cindyfxx/pseuds/cindyfxx
Summary: “你……叫了我的名字？”如果光战士的皮肤还能更红的话，此刻一定会更红。他显然是做了些下流的梦，但为什么自己的名字会从他嘴——.哦。这个认知像泰洛斯巨兽一样从身后击中了阿尔伯特
Relationships: Ardbert/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	深夜造访

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ImmortalOddLover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmortalOddLover/gifts).
  * A translation of [Nighttime Visits](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21228791) by [ImmortalOddLover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmortalOddLover/pseuds/ImmortalOddLover). 

> 应邀翻译，朋友定制。不是本圈里的人，可能有些名词理解错误，请轻拍。

强壮的手臂环绕着他的躯干——将他紧抱在一副匀称、强壮的胸膛上。那双手紧握着他的身体两侧，两个拇指缓慢地在他的皮肤上画着圈。他自己的双手伸出去，向另一个人的肩膀寻求支撑。急促的呼吸声就在耳边，短胡茬弄痒了他的脸颊，在那里他们的脸彼此接触了。

另一个人是温暖的——他让他感到温暖——_他让他感到完整。_

他已渴求了多久像这样拥抱另一个人？终于如此靠近感觉有多么的美妙。皮肤贴着皮肤，腰胯相抵缓慢移动，在一个韵律中同步。湿热的嘴唇找到他的，溺毙了那些从他身体里冒出的动静。他的一只手插进另一个人深棕色头发里去抚摸他的头皮，而另一只则向下，抓了那个结实的屁股。另一个战士发出不耐的动静，但被他们激情的亲吻所模糊。腰胯加快了节奏，更用力地贴着他的腰胯研磨。呻吟着他调整成了这个新的节奏。

让另一个人引领一次感觉也很棒。

他的脉搏变快，他们动作变粗鲁，他们的亲吻变得凌乱，更绝望——就只是——_还要_。

一下特别重的冲撞让他放开他们嘴唇，叹息着另一个人的名字，手指抓紧他的头发，他的目光寻找到那双浅蓝色眼眸。.另一个人也在喘息，用深沉的嗓音低吟着他的名字，调整抓握着他腰胯的手，拉着他们彼此皮肉相贴。他感觉到小腹下的压力在增长。哦，他已经想象了多久去碰触他，而不可得？起初甚至无关于性，只是寻求慰藉——只是为了告诉另一个人一切都会好的。去诉说那些他自己都无法信服的话。但现在都不重要了。此刻唯一重要的便是另一个人的勃起正紧贴着他的。是他们的节奏，是那增加的压力，是阿尔伯特将头埋进他肩窝里时贴着他喉咙发出的低沉呻吟。他的名字再次从他的嘴唇间滚落，如果有可能，会贴得更紧，会将他握得更牢。一切都在增长，一切都在变得更美妙——

“醒醒！”

他光秃秃的房间突然越入眼帘。他感觉到床单贴着自己汗湿的身体，感觉到因清晰真实的梦境而急促的脉搏，正混合着突然被惊醒而产生的肾上腺素跳动着。他立刻伸手去抓床边的武器，同时坐起身扫视整个房间寻找威胁。在没有发现任何威胁之后，他的视线终于落在了那双淡蓝色的眼睛里。那是他不久之前还在自己的迷梦中凝望过的眼睛。一抹淡淡的红爬上了他的脸颊。

“感谢上帝，你终于醒了！你还好吗？”前暗之战士的声音听上去苦恼又担忧。

“什么？”他困惑地问道，还在因梦境和突然被惊醒而轻喘着。

“你那样辗转反侧呻吟不已一定是做噩梦了。我叫了你几次，我怕自己叫不醒你，所以——”阿尔伯特的解释突然终止，因为他终于注意到了光之战士的状态。他的脸颊绯红，身体上的薄汗闪着光，呼吸不稳。等他的视线向下移动时，他亲眼看到了——

“哦。”

阿尔伯特感到自己的脸颊也像光战士的脸颊一样烧起来了。显然是他误判了情况。另一个人困惑的视线跟随着他的视线。前一刻他似乎沉默地看着自己的反应，然后他尖叫一声，丢掉武器，迅速把脸埋进了双手里，避开阿尔伯特的视线。绯红扩散到了他的整个上半身。此刻，很难说谁更尴尬。

片刻后，光战士透过指缝偷看了他一眼，发现他还站在之前所处的位置，正目瞪口呆地看着他。沉默变得让人觉得别扭。

“抱歉。”阿尔伯特的声音轻柔又尴尬。他小心地避开光战士的脸，看着床柱。他正在忙着搜寻适合的措辞为自己解释。他回来只是为了确认光战士睡得安稳。看着他睡着——这件他自己已经无法做到的事——能够让他感到安慰。他喜欢看到他平静，无恙。他只是在确认一切正常。这个习惯本应是个秘密。但另一个人一直睡得不安稳。他移动、呻吟，面容紧绷，然后开始出汗，一遍又一遍地呢喃着他的名字。他真的以为他正处于困境，而彻底摆脱噩梦唯有醒来。如果他有再仔细观察一下！而他根本没注意到那些明显的迹象——

-等等-

“你……叫了我的名字？”如果光战士的皮肤还能更红的话，此刻一定会更红。他显然是做了些下流的梦，但为什么自己的名字会从他嘴——

_ **哦。** _

这个认知像泰洛斯巨兽一样从身后击中了阿尔伯特。

太好了，他发现了。光战士希望自己可以立刻凭空消失在空气里。前英雄还站在他的床边上，正若有所思地看着他。而他两腿之间的硬挺自然也毫无益处。为什么阿尔伯特还站在这里？好吧，为什么他要在半夜三更来拜访自己，就在他睡得最熟的时候？他小心翼翼地放下双手，露出殷红的脸，看着同样脸红的阿尔伯特，对方正惊讶地看着他。他们的视线相遇了。他也许应该解释一下，主动说点什么，不管是什么，但此刻他的脑袋像永久焦土一样空空如也。在他对面，阿尔伯特张开嘴要说话，却又再次闭上了嘴。然后他移开了视线，笨拙地咳嗽了一下。

“我大概应该离开，让你自己……处理……这种情况。”阿尔伯特对着他的下半身比划了一下。他转身要离开。世上还有比这更棘手的事吗？阿尔伯特就不能付之一笑然后他们假装什么事都没发生吗？他的大脑就不能工作起来让他至少能说句抱歉吗？

“除非……”阿尔伯特又转回身来，皱眉看着他。“除非你想——”有一个意义不明的手势——“你知道的，跟我？”

“跟你？这怎么可能呢？你真以为如果可以选择我会不迷上你？”好了，果然他的嘴巴一直比大脑反应更快。

“我可以……”另一个战士沉思地看着他。他怎么会甚至在思考这件事？他没被他恶心到吗？他真的在考虑……？阿尔伯特觉得他吸引人吗，也许进而会喜欢他吗？这个念头立刻引来了一波兴奋，而后是一波更加强烈的伤心和苦楚，他赶快将其推开。现在不是该想这件事的时候。“我是说，我们或许该谈谈，你和我，不过我们可以等到明天。”他慢慢点点头。“在此期间，在我还不能碰你的时候，我还可以……呆在这里？”

“你想看。”光战士突然觉得嘴巴发干。他注意到自己的双手出汗了。他难以置信地看着另一个人，对方也不确定地回望着他。 “额，”另一个人深吸了一口气。“是的。”

这也……太直白了。光之战士目瞪口呆地看着阿尔伯特。他是真的想看着他……自娱自乐？怎么会？为什么？还有，为什么他的阴茎觉得这是个好主意？

那也太尴尬了！自渎的时候被另一个人直接看着。清楚地知道另一个人享受着所看到的一切却不会打扰，也许听着他的声音，鼓励他去——

光战士用力吞了下口水。他觉得自己的脉搏又变快了。随后他的眼睛遇到蓝色眼眸，嘴唇里溢出一声轻吟。不确定似乎从阿尔伯特的脸上消失了。取而代之的是一个洋洋得意的坏笑。突然另一个人来到床边，坐在了他的身边。

“那么，光或暗之战士，让我看看你躲在夜色里在干什么。”

哽住呼吸，光战士看着对方鼓舞的笑容。阿尔伯特那么靠近，但——

紧张地喘了口气，他闭上眼睛，开始抚摸自己的躯干。如果他想象自己是一个人也许能不那么尴尬？粗糙的手指停在他的乳头上，轻柔地抚摸。他的另一只手慢慢滑下去，贴在腹部，指甲开始在结实的肌肉上释放压力。

“很好。”阿尔伯特的嗓音很近，就在他耳边上。

“如果是我在碰你，我会将一手放在你的身体一侧，而另一只手会向下。然后错过你最渴望的地方，去揉捏你的大腿内侧。”他的嗓音冷静却带着清晰的暗示。这声音令他冷静下来，将他的尴尬驱离，他的双手早已遵从形容的要求了。

“但我不是个有耐心的人，所以我会毫不犹豫地碰触你，一把抓住你，缓慢地移动——对，**_就是这样_**。”那个声音变得更轻柔，一声叹息在他俩之间扩散。光战士慢慢睁开眼睛，转头能看到另一个人。阿尔伯特看上去全神贯注，在观看的动作和眼睛之间不断交替。他下意识地加快了自己的节奏。呼吸变得短促，他任由自己的头向后落在垫子上。这样感觉很棒。比他一个人时更棒。只要他再努力点幻想，就可以感觉到那双手不是自己的，而是他的。

“阿尔伯特。”他呢喃着另一个人的名字。

“你想只是这样，还是你真的想要——”

他自己的声音听上去紧绷但仍是好奇的。他敢发誓，另一个人对这个问题正下意识地咬嘴唇。

“你想要吗？”阿尔伯特以一个问题作为答复。

“你想要我慢慢打开你的身体吗，直到你只能意乱情迷地喘息，慢慢地摆弄你，直到我们俩都再也等不及？或者你想要失去耐性亲自夺回主导权？”这个念头让光战士发出一声呻吟。他的另一只手已经加入了那只正在忙碌的。他熟练地张开双腿，以便于能够按摩自己的睾丸，手指向下游弋，直到碰触到身体的入口。他能清晰地幻想那是另一个人的手，幻想是阿尔伯特在他上方，紧贴着交尾，并取出一些油和——

他轻吟着他的名字，食指进入到身体里，他手的节奏再次加快。他经常会咬住自己的手指阻止自己出声。但此刻他的双手都被占用了。他可以将头埋进垫子里，可那样他就看不见阿尔伯特了。他仍然咬着嘴唇，至少这样可以咽下自己的呻吟。在他耳边他能听到另一个声音，正在轻吟着他的名字。阿尔伯特的眼睛遇见他的，充满渴望。

“哦，上帝，你真的会允许我，对吗。在这一刻之前你到底想象过多少次？”

第二根手指伸到他身体里，打开他的身体，寻着那个点。“是的，就像这样。我会继续加快速度，粗野占有你，并且——”接下来的话都被一声呻吟所取代，他继续看着他加快自己的动作。他们变得凌乱不堪，前液润滑了手指，他慢慢失去了准头。另一个人的名字再次从他的嘴唇里跌落。他俩都涨红着脸，他俩都在喘息，绝望地看着彼此，渴望着彼此。然后，光战士终于发现了那个点。

世界转为白热，欢愉达到了巅峰，肌肉剧烈地抽搐着，他妥协了。一声轻柔的喊叫在房间里响起。

当他再次回到现实时，正躺在床上喘息。双手还抓着自己已经软化的器官，洒满了自己欢愉的证据。

阿尔伯特还坐在他身边。竭尽所能地靠近，却没有碰触他。他的眼神柔软而放松。

“还好吗？”他问道，双眼搜寻着任何不适的迹象。却没未曾发现。

“还好。”光战士回答。“刚才……”他任由自己的声音弱下去，眼睛看着天花板。

“感觉不同？”阿尔伯特启发道，低沉的笑声在房间里响起。

“好吧，是的，不过很好。非常好。我——”他转向另一个人，皱起眉。“刚才……你好吗？我是说……”阿尔伯特曾经说过他没有感觉。但他敢发誓自己听见他喘息了，显然他也很享受。

“好吧，”——又一声轻笑——“没想到，不过……这样说吧，我的确几乎没享受到生理上的愉悦，但感觉还是很棒的。不过我们不应该现在讨论这件事。先睡吧，放轻松。早晨我还会在，okay？”

满足的笑容出现在他脸上，就好像他等的就是这个笑容般，光之战士感到了彻骨的困倦。他叹息着伸手去拿过一块布，至少清理一下自己。随后他侧身躺下，拉过被子盖住自己。当他闭上双眼时，阿尔伯特还在那里。就在他身边。微笑着。


End file.
